Inferno (Scooby-Doo)
Inferno 'is the main antagonist of the 2nd Scooby-Doo and WWE crossover film ''Curse of the Speed Demon. He was a ghostly racer that terrorized the WWE off-road race known as the Muscle Moto X. In reality, he was the disguise of Authority members Triple H and Stephanie McMahon used to sabotage other racers and secure their victory. He was voiced by Steve Blum, while Triple H and Stephanie voiced themselves. Physical appearance He's a demonic looking racer with glowing red skin, claws, and red eyes. He wears brown slacks that are torn from the knee down, a collared shirt with one sleeve torn off, red open face ski mask, a dull red helmet, dark red gloves, a long grey scarf, and grey goggles with black lenses. Personality As said in the legend, Inferno is very ruthless. He cares little for others' safety and will do anything to keep people from beating him in a race or fight, as shown when he makes the Legendmobile crash or when he burnt down Deadwood bridge. He's also very cheap when it comes to fighting, and will resort to using the smoke concealed in his gloves to get the upperhand. By far, his most despicable act was leaving Undertaker, Shaggy, and Scooby for dead after he damaged their engine on the lake. Biography Legend First Attack During a trial run, Team Legend (Undertaker and Dusty Rhodes) are attacked by a demonic racer who makes their car crash. The racer jumps down from his car and introduces himself as Inferno, then warns them to drop out of the race. Dusty tries to wrestle Inferno, but is outmatched and is lifted and thrown on the ground, injuring his ribs and forcing him to withdraw. As the demon makes his escape, Undertaker swears vengeance upon him. Deadwood Forest As the racers reach Deadwood Forest, the demon car appears off to the side and jumps onto the track in front of the Company Car. Now in first place, the demon shoots fire out of the scorpion tail on his car and sets the bridge on fire. Miraculously, all the racers manage to make it across the bridge, but the demon sets his eyes on the Company Car and tries to attack it with the scorpion tail. After Scooby inadvertently activates the boosters, Team Taker manages to catch up to Inferno, but before they can do anything, Inferno vanishes in red smoke. The Company Car finishes the race, taking first place, and the Scoobinator takes 2nd. Attempted Sabotage Later that night, Shaggy and Scooby catch Inferno trying to sabotage the Company Car. He chases them, but luckily The Miz is jogging nearby and hears their screams. He wrestles with the demon and ends up putting him in a figure four leglock, but the demon emits smoke from his gloves and throws Miz off, before disappearing in another cloud of smoke. Spider Lake Sprint The demon emerges from the lake with his car, now turned into a boat and grabs The Celtic Cruiser (containing Sheamus, Goldust, and Stardust) with the scorpion tail, hurling it backwards into a rock. He then smashes into Too Awesome (Paige and Lana) and Los Matadores, before going after the Company Car. Triple H gets out of the car and jumps onto the Demon rig, wrestling with Inferno. But, Inferno kicks Triple H off the car, luckily landing on the Company Car. As the demon is distracted with the Company Car, the Scoobinator slams into the Demon Rig. Undertaker continues to smash into him, but this causes both of them to go off path and towards a waterfall. Inferno uses the scorpion tail to destroy the Scoobinator's engine, and disappears once again, leaving Team Taker for dead. Marauder's Mountain Inferno appears, but before Fred can take over Inferno's car, he bashes into them and knocks the remote out of his hands. He continues up the line of cars, attacking everyone with the scorpion tail. Rusev and Lana try to claim the car, but are quickly disposed of with the tail. All the racers get fed up with Inferno and decide to go after him. Sheamus cuts off the scorpion tail with a Celtic sword and attempts to attack Inferno, but Inferno counters and throws him off. Everyone stops their cars, as Inferno goes after the Company Car. Team Taker goes through the car block and catches up with the Demon Rig. Fred manages to control the car, so the demon resorts to driving it manually. He crashes into the Mystery Machine, causing Fred's remote to go flying out the window. Undertaker tells Shaggy and Scooby to take the wheel and jumps onto the Demon Rig. He wrestles with Inferno on top of the car, until they go off Deadman's Curve. The Demon Rig's parachute activates and Fred deploys grappling hooks which attach to the rig. Undertaker body slams the demon, but just when he's about to finish him, Inferno jumps onto the Mystery Machine. Revelation The Mystery Machine finishes first and Shaggy hits the brakes, causing the demon to go flying into a pretzel stand. The Undertaker driving the Demon rig, finishes 2nd and jumps out of the car to confront the demon. Inferno lunges at Undertaker, but he counters with the Last Ride. It seems it's over until Inferno gets back up. In one final attempt, Inferno lunges at Undertaker again, but this time is countered into a Tombstone Piledriver. The Undertaker delivers the piledriver and the demon is defeated and pinned, his glowing red skin fading to grey. Everyone gathers and Inferno is revealed to be Triple H, who at the orders of his wife, were trying to win and make the Muscle Moto X a huge success in order to prove herself to her father. Triple H and Stephanie are then taken away by police, as The Miz laughs at them. Weapons and Equipment Inferno *'''Claws: The gloves have sharp ends, giving the illusion of demon claws. *'Magnetic Boots': Each racer was outfitted with magnetic boots that allow them to stay attached to their car, so they can make repairs on the go. *'Remote Control Gloves': Allowed Inferno to control the Demon Rig without having to be in the driver's seat. *'Smoke': Hidden in his gloves, are smoke pellets which he uses to mask his escapes. Demon Rig *'Pyrotechnics': Usually used for Inferno's entrance. *'Scorpion Tail': At the back of the car lies a appendage designed to look like a scorpion's tail. The tail is super strong, able to lift and throw other cars. It can also shoot fire. *'Parachute' *'Environmental Adaptation': Similar to all the other cars in the race, the Demon Rig can change from a car into a boat at the push of a button. Quotes }} Navigation Category:Alter-Ego Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Cheater Category:Cowards Category:Evil from the Past Category:Fictionalized Category:Homicidal Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Saboteurs Category:Scooby-Doo Villains Category:Spouses Category:Wrestlers Category:Hanna Barbera Villains